


Just One Mistake

by Ipodsandstars



Series: Mistakes and Shattered Hopes [1]
Category: Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Incredible Hulk (2008), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Betrayal, Bruce is an asshole, Darcy Feels, Darcy Lewis Feels, Darcy is the fandom bicycle and I love it, F/M, Fluff and Angst, General Ross - Freeform, Interrupted Sex, Reunion, SHIELD Agent Darcy Lewis, SHIP DARCY WITH ALL THE THINGS, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-23
Updated: 2014-07-23
Packaged: 2018-02-10 02:03:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2006838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ipodsandstars/pseuds/Ipodsandstars
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Betty and Bruce meet again when Betty is sent by SHIELD to help Bruce and its Bruce who hurts a certain taser-happy, iPod loving assistant</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just One Mistake

Just One Mistake  
Summary: Betty and Bruce meet again when Betty is sent by SHIELD to help Bruce and its Bruce who hurts a certain taser-happy, iPod loving assistant

Darcy and Bruce had been dating for a while when Betty Ross waltzed right on into their lives – Bruce really didn’t expect to see her ever again and his face lit up in surprise and excitement when she appeared. Betty had been sent by SHIELD because Bruce was being hunted by Ross who was on his way to New York; having seen the news reports about the Battle of New York. It had been two years since the event but General Ross had probably gathered that he’d stay with the others the Hulk had been with – not that he had much choice.  
Betty knew her father and he would stop at nothing until he forced his way into every single city and obliterated anyone who stood in his way, just to get Bruce. Betty had suggested on working with Bruce to come up with a plan of how to stall Ross, just long enough for SHIELD to get government officials and higher up officials to arrest her father for what he’d done to him, if they provided documentation of the accident and what Ross did, then surely that would work. Betty also wanted to see Bruce, one last time.

That ‘one last time’ turned into months of work and Betty being around a lot longer than Darcy had wished for – General Ross was obviously trying to stay low and it was getting harder to track him, he always was a slippery bastard. Darcy wasn’t one to be the jealous type but the way Bruce looked at Betty, the way they laughed and nudged each other as they worked and glanced at each other… It was driving Darcy up the wall, she knew there was something going on between them and Bruce was acting like a giddy little school boy.

He never looked at her like that anymore – he never said how cute her laugh was, he never said thank you to her anymore when she brought him his favourite brand and flavour of decaf coffee, he was too busy focusing on his ‘amazing’ old flame as they worked together. Betty had said she was helping Bruce with this prolonged task but something told Darcy that she intended to stay for good – she wanted ‘her’ Bruce back. Why couldn’t she see that Bruce had moved on? Or had Bruce changed his mind and now loved Betty more than Darcy and she had successfully broken down the relationship?

Darcy was just being paranoid – Betty was kind, sweet and gentle, always asking if Darcy needed help with anything. Then, a few weeks later they found out because Natasha had released all the files of SHIELD to the public for all eyes to see, Ross had been arrested by government officials and on the President’s orders, locked away in a mental asylum that is heavily guarded and secure. Bruce is finally free, ironically.  
They were celebrating that night, Darcy was going from lab to lab, searching for Bruce to tell him it was so late and he usually was in their apartment by now…  
She walked straight in on the two scientists kissing.  
Bruce and Betty were kissing but Bruce was making it so much more. He had laid Betty across the worktop while his hands explored every inch of her body.

“How could you!?” Darcy screamed at Bruce, snapping them out of their embrace and Bruce looked at Darcy in horror. “You bastard, I knew there was something going on between you two!”

They never said anything, the silence confirming what paranoid Darcy had assumed all along. They still loved each other.

Darcy had tears in her eyes as she ran from the lab, leaving a trail of destruction in her wake. 

Darcy disappeared a few hours later, nobody would tell Bruce where she was.  
But he knew Clint and Phil knew as they glared at him, completely disregarding the scientist for the night. Clint was physically fighting himself not to punch the living shit out of the scientist for hurting Darcy; Phil was the one who was restraining him with words in his ear that no-one could hear as he whispered soothingly.

Jane asked where Darcy had gone, but never got an answer  
Two days later, Darcy was in a car crash.


End file.
